


don't blame me

by softccore



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softccore/pseuds/softccore
Summary: It was great at first, this whole friends with benefits situation. Tony wanted some, Steve was willing to give it to him and neither of them wanted any sort of commitment. It worked like a charm for the first..  two, three months. And then Tony fell in love with him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	don't blame me

Tony had no idea how he managed to end up in Steve’s bed every time. Well, it wasn’t rocket science, he knew that Steve always texted him, asked him to go over to his apartment and like the idiot he is, he always said yes. What he didn’t know is why he couldn’t ever say no to him. In his defense, Steve was _very_ irresistible.

It was great at first, this whole friends with benefits situation. Tony wanted some, Steve was willing to give it to him and neither of them wanted any sort of commitment. It worked like a charm for the first.. two, three months. And then Tony fell in love with him. Sweet, pretty, blonde Steve who was even sweeter than Natasha, or Carol, or anyone for that matter, had said he was. _Why did you fall for him, you idiot?_ He asked himself, every time he left Steve’s apartment since the blonde one never asked him to stay the night.

So when he found himself going down Steve’s stairs again, he made a decision. The next time he would visit him for one of their impromptu “meetings”, would be the last time.

“So, sweet cheeks. As much as I enjoy it, this has to stop happening.” Tony was looking everywhere in the room but next to him, where Steve was lying naked, because _God, that’s distracting_ , he thought.

“Okay.”

And well, that was disappointing. See, Tony is _not_ that desperate but he was expecting a little more resistance. Even out of sheer curiosity, Steve could have demanded a reason, but indifference, no, Tony could not stand that at all. It’s what everyone else before Steve had showed him, and it stung.

“'Kay then. Good talk. Night.”

And so with his head up, he put on his clothes and he decided, that was it. He wasn’t coming back. He had to at least protect his dignity since his heart was a lost case.

One week later, when one thing led to another and Tony found himself knocking on Steve’s door, he just felt sorry for himself. _So much for dignity._ He hadn’t even finished his thought when Steve opened the door, wearing the smuggest smile on his face, because he knew Tony would come back, God damn him.

“Mornin’ Tony.”

And Tony would have been furious at the fact that he was being taken for granted if not for the way Steve was, so adorably, slurring because he had just woken up and the way his hair was ruffled from his pillow. _I'm so screwed._ was the last thing that crossed his mind before Steve started leading the way to his bedroom.

Tony let himself have this, have Steve, one last time. Because this time, when he turned to Steve and said “This is the last time this is happening.”, he found he meant it.

Steve snorted. “That’s what you said last time, Tony.”

“But now I mean it, sugarplum.” Tony felt like crying. Steve’s indifference, the way everything concerning Tony seemed to be of so little significance to him, finally got to him. He felt like a little child again, in front of his father, being punished for something he had done out of pure love.

“But we were- I thought this was what you wanted.” Steve started to look concerned, panicky even, like Tony’s determination was finally settling in.

“I did, but now it’s- Things have changed.” Tony offered.

“Changed how?” Steve’s eyes gleamed, with what appeared to be, hope? Tony probably misinterpreted it. But no, Steve _did_ seem hopeful.

And then it hit him. While Tony was falling in love with Steve, Steve was falling in love with Tony too. How could he have missed it? He claimed he knew Steve like the back of his hand, but the one thing that mattered most, he failed to notice. He was so absorbed in his effort to appear nonchalant and casual, that he completely ignored all the signs. Steve always being the one to text him. Making him dinner when they met after Steve’s shift in the coffee shop. Buying a coffee machine just for the days Tony went over before classes, even though he actually hated coffee. Steve holding him and taking care of him that one time he had collapsed at his doorstep at 5 in the morning because things with his dad had gone very south. _Shh, sweetheart, you’re okay now,_ he remembers him telling him.

Steve was only pretending to be indifferent because he was afraid he'd lose Tony. And Tony understood because his own fears weren't much different.

_Oh._

So even if he was wrong, Tony wouldn’t let his fear stop him now. He'd take the leap. He was a futurist, and in his future he saw Steve, he _wanted_ Steve. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re so stupid, Rogers. I want you _so_ bad. As in, all of you. The hand holding, the staying over, the not seeing other people, which, I’m _not_ doing by the way. The whole shebang. I’m head over heels for you, Steve. And this, between us, is killing me, because if I can’t have you whole I’m going to go crazy eventually and you kn- ”

“Tony, stop.”

He heard and realized he had been rambling once again. _Please, let him want this too._

Steve opened his mouth to speak, hesitant at first. “I want it, too. You, that is. I’m in love with you, _so_ in love with you, Shellhead.”

Tony wished he was hearing this right, or if he was dreaming, which was very much likely, he never wanted to wake up. Steve loved him too. No more walking on eggshells around each other, trying so hard not to care when in reality they’re both burning inside, aching for one another. Dying to cherish, to hold, to love each other unapologetically. 

“ _God_ , it feels so good to finally let it all out, don’t you-“

What Tony failed to notice was that in the seconds that had passed Steve had closed the gap between them, and putting his hand around his waist, he finally kissed him. Differently than any other time. With no rush, no urgency, because they had all the time in the world. To both of them this kiss felt like coming home after months of wandering around, lost. This is were they were supposed to be all along and Tony finally being able to have this. Because, honest to God, the blonde one really was impossible to say no to.

**Author's Note:**

> title from taylor swift's "don't blame me". thank you for reading, i appreciate it so much! have a wonderful day<3  
> find me on instagram @sapphirq


End file.
